


Drawn To You

by ImATrashCan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (What am i doing??), Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Im the only one but marluxia and larxene would be great parents, Kairi is a bitch, Multi, Sora is a precious non-binary, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImATrashCan/pseuds/ImATrashCan
Summary: Sora, through many rough patches has never found a place to call safe or 'home' in that mater. They say "Home is where the heart is.", but what if you feel like nothing is there?Will Sora find a place, in such a cruel world?





	1. Change..

Sora sat at the usual table, the one Kairi and Riku also sat at. He sat down and waited awhile, but no sign of Riku or Kairi. He decided he would wait a while longer, maybe they'll show up, and not ditch for the seventh time that month. There was a sound of a bag being set down, as he looked up a girl and two boys sat down.

"Your from art and music class, and i don't know you..." Sora spoke quietly, mostly to stay unnoticed. 

"Uh huh, and Sora, right? I'm Olette, Pence, and thats Hayner." She pointed at each individual.

Sora looked at the trio, mostly trying to figure out why they were talking with him and not at the table with their friends. He looked over to where they normally sat, seeing the table of people looking over at them. 

"Uh, do you need...something?" He questioned, hoping not to sound rude. Olette shook her head.

"No. More like a question. Why are you sitting alone?" 

"Yea, aren't you normally with that Kairi girl and Riku?" Hayner added.

"Uh. I'm just felt like it...?" Sora looked down at his notebook.

"Do..you want to talk about." The trio looked at him. "you don't have to."

Sora shook his head. He didn't look up til a phone was in front of his face. "Here! You can add your number, so if you feel like letting so stress out you can talk to me!" Olette let him write down the number in the notebook before she took her phone back. 

The trio left back to their table but Sora soon forgotten that when his friends sat down. Of course, they were late with only a few minutes of lunch left, but they arrived. 

"Hey Sora, sorry we arrived so late. Kairi said she had to do something after class so I waited for her." Riku smiled a little and sat down. Kairi gave a slight wave as she was far focused on her phone.

"What's that, Sor? A girrrrlllfriend~?" Kairi had her phone down and Sora's notebook in her hand. Can i mention Kairi had no respect for her friends' privacies. 

"Um no. Just a classmate from Art.." Sora replied looking at his notebook. 

"Oh..." Kairi , no longer intrested, sat the notebook back down on the table. Riku gave him a look that was clearly saying 'sorry man'.

The bell ringed signaling that lunch was over, nearly scaring Sora out of his skin, causing this trio to disperse. 

Sora, found himself walking into his favorite class, Art. When he entered the room he spotted Olette talking to a blonde-haired boy. When She spotted him, she gave him a warm smile and a wave, which Sora returned.He found his sit near the back , and sat waiting for class. his phone buzzed as he checked it was a message from Riku.

Ri -Yo, want to stay the night? We don't mind, but warning Kairi will be there.  
Sor -Yea Sure.  
Ri - K

Sora turned off his phone and zoned in on the last class of the day.


	2. New?e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi Says somethings and Sora runs somewhere else for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora had already came out to his dear friends that he is Bisexual and Non-Binary.
> 
> (I also hecked up last hapter by using male pronoun so sorry if that offends someone. i was tired.)

Sora walked with Riku and Kairi once the bell rang. Riku and Kairi made plans of what they were going to do that night, occasionally asking for Sora's opinion. They decided, some good ol' Mario Kart 8, Pizza, and movies. Of course, with Kairi you had to add in social media skimming. By this point staying the night with Riku was normal, Sora didn't go home for many reasons. When Riku offered Sora to stay the night whenever they needed, and they was quite hopeful. They reached Riku's house still discussing additional ideas or plans. Riku opened the door allowing them to enter, each one taking their shoes off at the door (A rule made by his lovely mother). His mother's heads peeks out from the kitchen.

"Oh welcome home dear. Is Kairi and Sora staying the night again?" She asked emerging from the kitchen to give her son a hug, doing the same to the other two. 

"Yep." Riku sat his bag down.

"well dinner is on the table. No ordering Pizza this time. Im heading to work, see you when I get home okay." Riku's Mother placed a kiss on his forehead before heading to the door. "You three have fun."

"We will!." The said in unison before laughing and racing each other to Riku's room  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why are you so good at this?" Sora looked at the screen as a Mario raced around, Riku winning for the fifth time. 

"Maybe because kairi quit and she was kicking both our asses?" Riku replied while setting up the next round.

"You know it."

It was silent as Riku set up the next round, Sora checking for any new events happening in town or in their favorite game, and Kairi checking for gossip. It was the calm before the storm. It was the peaceful quiet that is immediately broken.

"Ughhhh.. again with this account popping up on my feed." Kairi sighed. Sora and Riku looked over at their friend giving a confused look.

"What do you mean 'again with this account'?" Sora asked as they looked over Kairi's shoulder.

The post was a a girl with short black hair, and a group of people behind her, most noticeably the girl she was holding the hand of. Sora noticed three of them as Olette, Pence, and Hayner. The accounts name was "Xi_23_SeaSalt" the profile pic displaying her and the girl she was hands with. 

"whats wrong with it?' Sora looked at their friend waiting for an answer. riku was now looking over Sora's shoulder at the post.

"Yea. Nothing seems bad about it."

"Read the caption you two." she replied holding closer to their faces. 

"'Have a date with Nami. For now I'm hanging with my wonderful friends.'" Sora looked at Kairi. "Doesn't seem all that bad. You do the same thing?"

(how does one make a homophobic response....i have no idea....)  
Kairi stared at Sora, with a serious look in her eye. "shes gay Sora."

"So?"

"Thats not a good thing."

Riku and Sora stared at their friend. "But you support Sora..." riku looked shocked as Sora tried to process everything.

"One thing to support and another to accept, and honestly, i'd rather not do either, but Sora's my friend." Kairi shrugged her shoulders as if it was a response that anyone would accept.

Though, for Sora, they unsafe and didn't want to be there. They picked up their pack an ran down stairs, and out the front door. Sora started walking, walking away from the situation, walking away from that house. Sora didn't know where they were going to go, but they grabbed their phone, and called the bright orange worded name on their notebook. After a few rings Olette answered.

"Hello?" Her voice came through the speaker as Sora continued to walk.

"Hi.." 

"Oh! Hey Sora! How ya doing? Wait..are you okay?" her questions were quick to answer.

"No..."

"Would you like to talk? You can come over. Though i hope you don't mind other people." Olette offered a second time to let them talk.

"I...would like that." Sora smiled a little and Olette's cheery voice replied quickly.

"Okie Doki! I'll send you my address okay?" 

"okay." Sora replied as they ended the call. Two seconds later Sora's phone buzzed with a message from Olette. It was her address. they changed her contact name to the color orange, since Sora liked to color code things.

Sora followed the directions and ended up at a two-story white house, with pretty plants in the front. They knocked on the door, since they didn't want to barge in. The door opened to reveal and blonde hair boy. It was boy they vaguely remember in the post. 

"Olette it's the person that you were talking to earlier." The boy spoke before opening the door wider. Olette came up and grabbed Sora's hand leading them inside to the kitchen. In the kitchen was a (weirdly) Pink-haired man and a blonde woman cooking.

"Mom, dad, this is Sora he'll be joining us tonight okay?" Olette gestured towards Sora with her hand. The blonde woman turned and looked at the them.

"Oh, so this was who you were talking to earlier. The name is Larxene, and that is Marluxia. Its nice to meet you." She patted Sora on the head before returning to cooking.

"Don't worry, we can talk in the study. Where no one else can hear so." Olette gave Sora a smile. It was a soft a reassuring one. "Though first, do you want a hug? they make people feel better." She extended her arms. Sora simply nodded as she gave him a hug.

"Don't worry. it will be okay."


End file.
